


Farben

by Vem_chan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Almyra (Fire Emblem), M/M, Past War Phase, Reise
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vem_chan/pseuds/Vem_chan
Summary: Nach dem Krieg gehen Ignatz und Cyril zu Pferd auf Reise. Ihr Weg verschlägt sie nach Almyra, wohin Cyril nicht gedacht hatte noch einmal freiwillig zurück zu kehren. Noch weniger hätte er gedacht dem Land tatsächlich was Gutes abgewinnen zu können.
Relationships: Cyril/Ignatz Victor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Farben

„Wow, das ist also Almyra.“, stieß der Grünhaarige zehn Minuten, nachdem sie die, dank Claude nun problemlos überquerbare, Grenze hinter sich gebracht hatten und in denen er nichts anderes getan hatte als die trockenen Weiten zu betrachten, aus. 

Ihre Pferde genossen die Schrittpause, von denen sie dank Ignatz mehr als genug machten. Der Maler fand immer etwas, auf das es sich in seinen Augen die Aussicht zu genießen lohnte. In den seltensten Fällen konnte der Jüngere ihm zustimmen und so kamen sie recht langsam voran, aber das störte Cyril wenig. Aktuell konnte er sich so oder so nicht besseres als diese Reise vorstellen, auch wenn sie ihn in sein geliebtes Heimatland führte. Er hatte es nicht vermisst.

Cyril wand seinen Blick nun selbst dem dürren Grasland zu, welches er nicht gedacht hatte noch einmal wiederzusehen. Zumindest nicht freiwillig.   
Es waren immer noch dieselben leblosen Weiten, auf denen es wo das Auge auch hinsah kein Gewächs, das über einen Meter hoch oder von sattgrüner Farbe war, zu finden gab. Von Tier ganz zu schweigen. Noch nicht mal nervige Krabbelviecher schwirten in den Luft. Überall war nichts als vertrocknetes, gelbes Gras zu sehen und vom Horizont aus brannte die Sonne rücksichtslos auf sie nieder und ließ in der Ferne die Luft flimmern.  
Das Land wirkte öde auch ihn. Öde und einsam. Er wusste, dass es unbarmherzig war. Es ließ einen verhungern, verdursten und gewährte generell kein angenehmes Leben. Und doch betrachtete der Brillenträger es nun schon mindestens eine Viertelstunde begeistert. Er wusste echt nicht, was sein Gefährte hatte. 

Sein Blick glitt wieder zurück zu Ignatz, der immer noch die Landschaft beäugte.   
„Ich habe mich wirklich darauf gefreut dein Heimatland zu sehen.“, sagte jener grade gedankenverloren und schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln, bevor er sich wieder abwand, „Und jetzt sind wir hier.“

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auch auf Cyrils Gesicht.  
Und plötzlich konnte er selbst der heißen Sonne etwas Gutes abgewinnen, als er sah wie sie die grünen Haare des Andere sanft schmeichelte und sie zum Leuchten brachte. Sie spiegelte sich auch in seiner Brille und warf kleine Lichtpunkte in seine hellbraunen Augen. Das Blau des wolkenlosen Himmels erschien ihm auf einmal auch viel intensiver und schöner und die Landschaft nicht ganz so trostlos. 

Der Wind, den er früher als einzige Gnade während der schwülen Tagen empfunden hatte, tat auch jetzt seinen Teil und brachte ihnen Abkühlung. Die Mähnen ihrer Pferde sowie ihre eigenen Haare wehten leicht mit ihm mit.   
Die Feder, die Ignatz sich ans Hemd gesteckt hatte, den für jegliche andere Bekleidung war es zu warm, fing für einen kleinen Moment seine Aufmerksamkeit. Auch sie zitterte im Wind und zeigte dabei all ihre filigrane Schönheit. Das Außergewöhnliche an ihr war allerdings der sanfte Farbübergang von einem blassen Beige über einen dunkleren Grünton zu einem leuchtenden Lindgrün. Cyril hatte noch nie einen Vogel mit solch einem Gefieder gesehen. Wo der andere junge Mann sie wohl gefunden hatte?

Nachdenklich betrachtet er wieder das Gesicht dessens, das immer noch im warmen Licht der Sonne glänzte und von einem leichten Lächeln geschmückt war.   
Vielleicht sollte er mal fragen. Aber nicht jetzt, wo das Sonnenlicht ihn so schön umspielte und alles zum Leuchten brachte. Nicht jetzt, wo er den Anblick seiner Umgebung tatsächlich etwas abgewinnen konnte. Zumindest den von dem jungen Mann auf dem Schimmelhengst neben ihm.

Er war es, der Cyrils Welt die Farben schenkte.   
Immer und immer wieder.

**Author's Note:**

> Danke fürs Lesen!  
> Das hier ist wieder sehr spontan entstanden.  
> Die beiden habe noch nichtmal einen A Support. *lach*  
> Wobei ich mir wirklich einen wünschen würde.   
> Ich mochte ihren B-Support. :3  
> Und jetzt habe ich das hier geschrieben… Ohne mit dem Ship davor jemals was am Hut gehabt zu haben..
> 
> Bei Cyril habe ich eigentlich übrigens mehr das Gefühl, dass sein Groll sich eher gegen die Bevölkerung seines Heimatlandes richtet, als gegen das Land selbst, aber das ließ sich in diesem kurzen OS irgendwie schwer darstellen, also hab ich es so gelassen.   
> Wie fandet ihr meine Darstellung von Almyra? War sie passend?
> 
> Über Kommentare, Kudos oder Bookmarks würde ich mich natürlich riesig freuen.
> 
> Mata ne  
> Vem-chan


End file.
